


I want to be your manster

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'Fake Relationship', Altean Lance (Voltron), Druid Demon Shiro, F/M, Galra Demon Keith, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, monster high AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Keith is upset because Shiro is dating the guy he likes, but when Shiro explains differently, maybe he might have a chance.





	I want to be your manster

**Author's Note:**

> sir-klancelot,I’m your secret… positivity person I guess? Well, I’m here to give you a bit of klance love. So I had two ideas, surprising since nothing else was working, so we’ll see if this works. I really hope so. This one was inspired by my odd love for Monster High and one of their couples Cleo and Deuce. Their relationship is really sweet and you can tell they really love each other. I was doing more reading into how they got together and it was kinda funny. So I hope you like this and sorry for the brief shance, it makes sense when you read the story I swear. Just tell me if you want me to write another story for you if it’s too uncomfortable. Just to make things easier,  
> Galra are a rank of demons, as are Druids  
> Altea is the centre of the Altean solar system which is ruled a queen  
> Critter is Twitter (I have no clue what the monster high version of Instagram is)  
> iCoffin is iPhone  
> Scream is kinda like roller derby but there are three people per team and you have to go past a series of obstacles so one member gets across the finish line  
> Fearleading is cheerleading  
> Casketboard is skateboard  
> Maul is mall  
> Gorebucks is Starbucks  
> Lindsey Fernling is the monster (pixie) counterpart to Lindsey Stirling

Keith scowled through the pictures on Lance’s Critter account. He knew it was a bad idea to keep doing this to himself but he couldn’t help it. It only seemed like a few weeks ago when his Druid brother Shiro, came into the house and announced to everyone he was dating Lance. Lance, the Altean alien prince Keith had a crush on since the year started, when he saw Lance performing with the fearleading squad. The sad and annoying thing was, Shiro knew that. Keith didn’t want to believe him but he had seen the two at school kissing, hugging, acting like the perfect couple. It was also seen in the pictures the crowded Lance’s Critter. Keith didn’t want to mad at his brother, especially since he was encouraging him to tell Lance how he felt but the sudden change threw him. He didn’t know what to think or feel. First he was angry and then he was upset, and then confused and now it was a mess of emotions that happened. Keith dropped his iCoffin and let his face flop into his pillow. He could feel his ears flopping down to match his mood. Mostly, he was upset. He didn’t even get the chance to tell Lance how he felt before Shiro swooped in.

“Keith, dinner!” Thace, one of his adopted dads, called from downstairs. He wasn’t hungry but Shiro wasn’t back yet and he didn’t want to be down there when he was.

Except during dinner he came back. Keith would have left for his room but there was something about Shiro’s face that made him stay. Shiro looked confused and a bit lost, his gold eyes not really focusing on anything as he stumbled into the dining room.

“Shiro, are you alright?” Ulaz asked, looking extremely concerned.

“Uh, kinda. Maybe? I’m not really sure because the past couple weeks have been really weird and I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

The Galran adults looked at each other while Keith was more focused on Shiro. He had never seen him look like this and in the past couple weeks, he had been happy and upbeat and in love.

“What happened?” Keith asked, putting his fork down for he could fully face Shiro.

“Um, I guess Lance and I were dating for a few weeks.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, one of his ears going down like it would whenever he was confused. “Uh, yeah. We already know this. You came in and announced it. Why?”

“I don’t like Lance, nor did I want to date him and the same went for him but uh, we got spelled somehow?”

Now Keith felt very confused, but Shiro just looked lost, like he was trying to grasp the situation.

The family moved into the living room and sat Shiro down, asking him to explain slowly.

“Ok, so you know Fara, Eros’s kid? The one everyone calls Cupid?” Shiro started.

“Yes, she’s a classmate of your right? Runs a radio show at the school?” Ulaz clarified

“Yeah. Well, her uncle I guess, gave her this bow and arrow that are spelled with love, so whoever is hit by it falls in love with the first person they see.”

“I’m confused still about what this has to do about Lance.” Keith said.

“Well, I don’t like Lance like that because I like his cousin, Allura. I asked Lance is he could help me ask her out in this big way and he was helping me. We were down by the old archery field working on ideas so no one would hear about what I wanted to do and I guess Cupid was there to and she has no clue how it ended up there but, uh, somehow we got hit with the arrow. The magic kinda explodes on contact and hit the space right between where we were sitting. Apparently, our little love fest could have been much bigger if we were both hit by an arrow each, then saw each other.”

Keith felt like he needed to hear that explanation all over again because what? Shiro and Lane were spelled into dating each other. All the kisses and hugs and gooeyness of their relationship wasn’t real?

“Ok, one, how come your own Druid powers didn’t cancel that spell out on your side, and two, why did it take so long to break the spell? You and Lance had been dating for weeks.” Thace asked.

“I’m half Druid remember? I don’t really do the magic side of things, just the golden eyes and scary looking side. And Cupid has the ability to tell if love is real or spelled and it was hard to see for us cause she couldn’t get us together to see if any of it was real until today apparently. We are harder to track down that Lance at a shoe sale it seems. So she broke the spell today and now I’m trying to go through the past couple weeks of me dating Lance. It’s still hard to wrap my head around.”

This was….not what Keith was expecting. Spelled, Lance and Shiro had been spelled to be in love. Which meant their entire relationship wasn’t real. Shiro never meant to steal Lance and he might still have a chance. Keith was gonna need time to wrap his head around this one as well.

* * *

 

Keith was scrolling on his iCoffin when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in.” the door opened and Keith looked over his shoulder to see Shiro.

“Hey, can we talk?” Keith nodded, flopping down on his back, while his brother came and perched himself on the edge of the bed. “So, I did a horrible thing for the past couple weeks. How much do you hate me?”

“I did before but after hearing what happened, not really. I am still kinda upset.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Funnily enough, Allura just called me to ask me out. Lance told her everything and she said she didn’t want to miss out on the chance to be with me.”

“Looks like dating Lance wasn’t a total loss.”

“I guess. It was just weird. I’ve kissed him and everything and we had a couple name, Shance. It just, still boggles the mind actually. He’s a good looking but I’m not interested in him. Poor guy couldn’t look me in the face after the spell was broken. I just know it’s gonna be odd for everyone at school when we get there and aren’t all over each other, or that I’ll be with Allura all of a sudden. I just hope people don’t make a big deal about this. Cupid already said she was gonna have everything explained so hopefully it won’t be too bad. I still feel guilty though.”

Keith shook his head. “It’s fine. I know you wouldn’t have done it on your own. You would have told me first. I’ll get over it. Don’t worry.”

“Ok. Um, I probably shouldn’t tell you this but since I still feel guilty I will, you just have to promise not to say a word ok?” ear down in confusion, Keith nodded. “Ok, so when I asked Lance for help to ask out Allura, because being a princess she gets asked out in all these ways and I kinda wanted to stand out, he immediately said yes. I told him I would pay him back anyway I could and he asked if in return, I could help him ask someone out on a date. Someone I know very well, you too actually. Half Galra demon, has the ears and personality of a cat, amazing Scream and casketball player, adopted, has a really handsome half Druid brother…”

“Wait, me? Lance asked you to help him ask _me_ out?” Keith stared in complete disbelief when Shiro nodded. “Since when?”

“Scream team try outs last year.”

“Last year, Lance got insulted when I said that because he was a fearleader he had no chance of getting on the Scream team. He yelled at me, called me a far sighted short stack and did pretty well on try-outs.”

“Yeah, only reason he didn’t stay on the team was because fearleading was his main priority but I think he’ll be back this year. I guess you admitting you were wrong and telling him that plus the fact that he’d blow everyone away with his skills really stuck with him. You’ve interacted after that so I guess the crush just started developing from there. And since I know you like him, I agreed. But, I’m only telling you this so you know ok? I think after what happened, Lance might back up from dating.”

Keith nodded. He was even hesitant to ask Lance out after what he knew. “I’ll just hang out with him. It’ll give me a good excuse to be better friends with him and see if my feelings have changed.”

“Alright, but go slow ok? And I am sorry again.”

* * *

 

Being friends with Lance was a mix, kinda easy, kinda hard. Like Shiro thought, the two got a lot of crap from everyone when they announced they weren’t together anymore. Allura got part of it as well but she knew how to handle people. Lance was the same, quick with words and how to handle people, but Keith could see it was still a bit hard to be anywhere near Shiro after what happened. It took Lance a while to warm back up to him and after what Keith found out, he really didn’t want to push his luck. It felt like his feelings hadn’t changed but he didn’t want to push. Thankfully with him also being friends with Pidge, he and Lance spent a lot of time in each other’s company. Lance could still insult him if Keith annoyed him, but they were getting along. There was a small part of him that wanted to push and ask Lance out, but Keith didn’t feel like it was right yet.

Keith shoved the books he didn’t need into his locker, his iCoffin pressed between his face and shoulder.

“Yes Thace, I know. No parties, no insane events and no adopting of exotic pets, though in my defence, Shiro was the one who adopted that yupper.” Keith pulled out his casketboard and closed the locker, shouldering his bag and getting a better grip on his phone. “Ok, we’ll see you two in 2 weeks. And I promise we’ll call…alright, bye.” He hung up, picking up his casketboard and headed down the hallway to the entrance. He got the house to himself while Shiro was out with Allura so he was looking forward to the quiet so he was looking forward to the quiet. He was passing the school’s main intersection, where the longest staircase sat, when he saw Lance, sitting at the bottom of those steps. He didn’t look happy. He looked kind of sad, upset and stressed all in one.

“Lance? What are you still doing here? I thought fearleading ended a while ago.” Keith asked, sitting next to Lance on the steps

“Keith, hi. Yeah, uh, I’m waiting on a ride.” For some reason Keith felt like Lance didn’t want to say those words.

“Are you ok? You look kinda, upset I guess?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance said, a fake smile covering his face. Keith had seen that same smile the day after the love spell was broken, having to deal with all the questions and acquisitions.

“Lance.” The alien prince was quickly losing his smile. “Tell me, please?”

Finding his fingers more interesting, Lance said, “My sister, the big fashion model, is back for a few weeks. My father’s on a business trip so it just me, her and my younger siblings. Thing is, me and my sister don’t get along. You know how Altea is ruled by a queen right? With my uncle ruling until she’s ready if anything happens to her, my sister is next in line and for the love of Voltron she doesn’t let you forget it. She’s always talking about how she’s so much better and my father obviously agrees with her. They put so much pressure on being the best, being on top and I try it’s just…”

“way too much of a burden to handle?” at Lance’s nod, Keith said, “when you live in a neighbourhood with full blooded Galra demons and your family is an odd sheep, pressure to prove to them you’re not what they think is there to. People are complicated and sometimes ignoring them just doesn’t feel like enough.”

“That’s why I spend so much time with Allura and my uncle. My father and sister are torture to be around. My older brother is the only one I feel fine with, other than the younger kids, but he works in Londoom so I only see him when he comes down. My sister is my ride and I already had to deal with her this morning. I’m just not up to it.”

Keith felt for Lance. He'd never seen him look so down or just out of it. He wanted to do something to make him feel better.

“Hey, did you want to come with me to the maul?”

“Keith, if you want to make me feel better with retail, your wallet is gonna regret it.” Lance pointed out, finally a smile coming back to his face.

Keith let out a laugh, “uh, yeah, how about coffee instead? We could go to Gorebucks.”

“Huh. Never pictured you going to somewhere as mainstream as Gorebucks.”

“They have good frappes. Do you wanna come? It’ll get you away from your sister and if we’re lucky maybe Allura and Shiro will be free so Allura can take you home.”

Lance nodded, “yeah, that sounds good.” Keith stood up, holding out his hand for Lance, not letting go once he helped Lance up.

* * *

 

“Wait, you like Lindsey Fernling, the pixie violinist?” Lance asked as the two sat at a table inside the maul’s Gorebucks, their drinks and a creepcake between them. “Barely anyone I know listens to her. I guess a lot of people want music with words now?”

“She’s amazing. Honestly you think it’s easy to fly, jump and play all at the same time but it really isn’t. I actually wanted to head to the music store after to pre-order her playing cards. There’s a chance you can win a signed copy.”

“Already got Coran to do that for me.” Lance bragged. Keith was happy that Lance seemed to be much happier. He was sure he heard a flirtatious remark or two from him but he wasn’t gonna push that one. “I’m getting the chance to go to her concert next week.”

“Wait, seriously. You got tickets? I’ve been trying for weeks to get some. The only available ones were all the way in the back but she’s a pixie, there’s a line I don’t cross on how far back I am.”

Lance shrugged, “my brother surprised me with them. He’s going with me except not that he doesn’t like her, he’s just not interested in it. Hey, um, if you want…did you want to come with me to the concert? It doesn’t have to be a thing if you want it to be, but uh…”

Everything in Keith was screaming to say yes. “Um, Shiro said you might not be into dating after what happened.”

“Yeah, I was gonna take a break it’s just…Quiznak, look. I’ve had a crush on you for a while and I wanted to ask you out after I helped Shiro but then that whole thing happened. I was gonna take a break but we started hanging out and I couldn’t help it. But if you don’t want to-”

“No. I do. I’ve actually had a crush on you for a while and when you and Shiro went out, I got upset and angry. After I found out what happened, I was like you, I wanted to wait and see if I still had feelings for you but if I didn’t I still wanted to be friends, but I do still have feelings. I just, didn’t want to push.”

“Oh, ok. Good. That’s good.” Lance had that smile again, but he could feel this pressing towards awkward so Keith jumped to save it.

“This concert, how about we make it a date? It’s in a big public place so it’ll be easier for us I guess. We can keep it really casual and if it doesn’t go right, at least we got Lindsey Fernling out of it.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I can’t wait. I’ll text my brother and tell him he doesn’t have to go with me anymore, because I scored myself a great date.”

Keith let out another laugh. He had a feeling that Lance wasn’t being over confident about this. He was sure this date would go perfectly.


End file.
